


A Shelter for All

by jacquelee



Series: Ladiesbingo 2020/2021 [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Ava and the others are working hard to provide a shelter for all magical creatures in need. Even when sometimes those creatures turn out to be hat stealing Pixies.
Relationships: Ava Sharpe & Mona Wu, Nora Darhk & Ava Sharpe
Series: Ladiesbingo 2020/2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166801
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	A Shelter for All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ladiesbingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt Crack: Elves, Pixies and other magical helpers or irritations.

Ava stretched, her back and neck were hurting from a whole day of working in the fields. Doing farm work was completely different from being a sheriff and her body was definitely feeling that. She was more exhausted than she had ever been in her life and sometimes it felt like every bone and muscle in her body ached, but it was worth it. She felt more free and herself here than she ever had and that was the only thing that mattered in the end. 

Taking one last look over the fields that were coming along nicely now, especially seeing that they didn't have nearly as many workers as they probably would need with fields of this size. Ava was weary about hiring seasonal help since there was no way to be sure they were accepting of magical creatures and there was very little chance for anyone working here to not notice that their co workers were, well, different. 

Ava walked back to the farmhouse, intent on having a hot meal, maybe a little conversation with Nora and Mona and then going to bed early, since she planned to be up and back in the fields in the morning. She knew she didn't have to do this much on her own, Nora had told her repeatedly that if she kept this up she would be over exhausted soon. But she just wanted to make all of this work. 

So far, they thankfully hadn't run into any bigger problems, just a few small snags here and there, most of them brought on by having so many magical creatures under one roof. Nothing that couldn't be resolved by an open conversation and maybe a little bribery. Mona was especially good in that latter department, she always seemed to know what any of them wanted and needed at any given moment and was great at diffusing tensions by simply telling them that dinner was ready or distracting everyone with telling a story. 

Walking into the front yard, Ava saw the Puca by the stables. They still hadn't been able to learn what her real name was, every time they asked her she would just smile and raise her finger, summoning a little magic. Mona had taken to calling her Shiny because of that and since she sort of seemed to actually listen to that name, the others had adopted it too. 

When she saw Ava, she walked towards her, smiling as usual but sporting a little frown too, one that was quite familiar to Ava. Coming to a stop right in front of Ava, she pointed up to her neck and Ava nodded. 

"Yeah, I've been working too long, I know. But you don't have to-" Instead of saying anything, Shiny pointed more insistently. Ava sighed and gave in, ducking down so she could reach her neck and do her magic. Feeling the instant relief of the warmth flowing through her, Ava smiled. "Thank you."

Shiny smiled back and bounded off towards the stables again. Ava stretched out again, this time without pain and resumed her walk towards the house. Looking forward to a quiet evening, she opened the door and stepped inside, immediately realizing that this was not to be when something small but very fast ripped her hat from her head and flew away, cackling. 

Stunned, she looked after whatever it was, when Mona came running into the room and immediately started dressing down the culprit.

"Give that back! Now! What did I say about stealing? Huh? We don't steal other people's things. You want them, you ask for them. That's how it works here, understand? Now give it back and apologize." Ava was impressed with how stern Mona sounded, her usually chipper voice full of authority that would have made anyone cave in. But apparently the hat thief had a thick skin, since they didn't show themselves, just cackled again loudly. Mona tilted her head. "Well, then, if you don't give it back, I guess I'll have to eat this amazing cookie all by myself." She held out said cookie. "I was going to share it with you but since you'd rather have the hat-"

Before Ava could even blink, the creature had put her hat back on her head, not particularly elegantly but still, and had screeched something that could possibly be construed to be an apology, then had snatched the cookie out of Mona's hand and disappeared again.

Mona grinned, clearly proud of her accomplishment, but Ava had too many questions to particularly care at the moment. 

"What the hell was that?" 

"Oh, that was just a Pixie. Apparently, a whole family of them have heard that we offer shelter to magical beings, they showed up a few hours ago. They're lovely really, you just need to offer them the right incentives."

"Wait, what? They heard of us? No, no, no, that's not good, that's very much not good. Nobody can know that we're here, you know that, if they can find us, so can the Legends and the law. We're fugitives, remember?"

"Ava, relax, please." Ava hadn't noticed that Nora had entered the room. "It's fine, I talked to them, they heard through a magical network that nobody who hunts magical creatures has access to. Not even the Legends. I agree that it's necessary to stay hidden, but many of these creatures are desperate, they need a place to stay, if just for a few days while they're traveling. Isn't this what we do? Why we came here in the first place? To save those like us?"

Ava sighed. Nora was right. As usual. 

"Right." Remembering the cookie, Ava frowned, but with a smile tugging at her lips. "We're going to need to go into town to buy groceries tomorrow, won't we?"

"Oh yes, absolutely."


End file.
